


Bones

by procrastinationfairy



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/procrastinationfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endymion never told Serenity he loved her. But Endymion was secretive and shy and scared and Endymion would never put his heart on the line like that. Serenity never told Endymion she loved him. Serenity doesn't keep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

It is her. He feels it in his bones when he looks at her. She stands there on the bridge, the water of the stream rushing a few feet under her feet, but she is raised above it. A few rose bushes try to wrap themselves on the bridge, as if they're reaching up to her—yes, the earth was right, reach up to her, reach up the lovely moon, but no, it wasn't possible to reach the moon—but they failed.

She is still as indescribable as ever. She was no longer clad in only white, but bright colors shrouded her body, a loose pink dress falling over her, from the straps grasping her shoulders, so the bodice stretched across her breasts, to the skirt draping over her hips, such small hips, even for someone her size. The pink is bright and loud and yet her deeply tanned skin stands out against it. Her moonlight hair, still in those adorable buns, falls across her back and she rests her head on her hand, leaning against the railing. And her eyes, her dark blue, middle of the night eyes stare lazily down at the water.

When he looks at her again, he can realize she is not perfect. Cuts and bruises line her legs and she is not perfectly thin. But he loves her and none of that matters and really it's good because it's  _her_  and he loves her.

She turns as if she just notices him and smiles and it is the same— _Good day, Prince Endymion, how do you do? It is so wonderful that you were able to make this journey. My mother and I are pleased to have your company, as is everyone else in the palace_ —and everything comes crashing down.

Endymion never told Serenity he loved her. But Endymion was secretive and shy and scared and Endymion would never put his heart on the line like that.

Serenity never told Endymion she loved him. Serenity doesn't keep secrets.

She hurries down the bridge and meets him on the path, still smiling, and it  _hurts_  but he hides it because Endymion can never hurt Serenity, not even to save himself.

"I— I'm so—" She stumbles over her words and she's sweet and lovely and loveable and loved and he doesn't know what to do with her. "You're here and you're alive and oh my  _I'm_  here, but the moon was destroyed and I—"

She looks at him helplessly.

"I'm happy to have you here," is what he says. He wants to say more, to assure that this is her place if she wants, to invite her to be queen.

But all she does is smile.

Then she stops. "I am young," she says.

He nods. "So am I," says he, but he knows that she is much younger.

She smiles again. "It is not well in this time. At least, not at my age. A few years and— A few years and it will be fine," she says assuredly and he is not sure what she means and she presses her hands on his shoulders and pulls herself up and her lips are on his cheek. "A few years, my love. Please wait."

And he can feel it in his bones.


End file.
